


长方形匣子里的格雷夫斯先生

by Youkali



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, death sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 你会喜欢我的礼物。





	长方形匣子里的格雷夫斯先生

"关于格雷夫斯先生的事....."

"没有关系，我知道的，谢谢你蒂娜。"

年轻的女巫局促不安地绞着手指，因为寒冷与干燥透出红色裂痕的脸颊微微放松了下来，她挤出一个友好笑容，似乎是想要抱一抱在这场魔法灾难中失去了母亲与姐妹的可怜男孩。克雷登斯领情地配合了这个动作，他递过去上半身，蒂娜张开肩膀环住他，轻轻拍打男孩瘦弱的脊背。

她说:"抱歉，一切都会过去的。"

克雷登斯回答:"那么还有什么会来呢?"

此刻，距离美国魔法国会安全部长帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯失踪已经整整两年。

不一定是两年，多一点或者少一点，没人确定格林德沃说的是不是实话，反正囚犯已经逃出去了。再没什么生还余地，国会计划着要给这位倒霉的被害人举办一个空棺葬礼，写点悼词，找个神父在教堂里念几句。首先他们得确定一个死因，肯定不能是德国黑巫师绑架国会寻找无果这种愚蠢理由，格林德沃的入侵很快就会变成一段秘密历史，遭到封锁，白白死去的安全部长也会有新的人顶替。

没有多少人会记得他。毕竟格雷夫斯不是多么特殊的人才，他属于学院派出身的魔法套路，行事端正，一丝不苟，从不给人落下谈资。平凡的优秀也算是某种程度的无聊透顶，不会在历史上留下其他印记。要是他们知道格雷夫斯先生和一个怪胎男孩有过怎样不为人知的关系，大概一切都会有所不同。但他们不会有这个机会。

克雷登斯蹲在角落里摩挲锁骨下方银色的小小金属，它已经召唤不出他的先生——本来，它就没法召唤他的先生。

蒂娜和傲罗们整整一年的寻找无济于事。无能总是体现在每一方面，他们关不住格林德沃，也找不回格雷夫斯，除非德国巫师愿意把人送回来。

葬礼定在七天之后。

克雷登斯拒绝了参加葬礼。

"你真的不去吗?"

"我不去。"克雷登斯低着头。

"你相信他还活着吗?"蒂娜有时候看起来过于坚毅有时候又过于忧郁，她敏感地察觉到克雷登斯在这漫长而毫无希望的寻找中变得过分脆弱且神经过敏。

"如果相信有用的话。"

她欲言又止:"不要太记着一些事情。我会再来看你的。"

他蓄意表现得成熟而冷漠，蒂娜忧心忡忡地道别，克雷登斯趴在窗台上看她远去。

"我不能把你给他们。"男孩用下颚枕着叠在窗台上的手背喃喃自语，"他们没有人真正爱你。你也听到了，对吗?先生。"

没人回答他。克雷登斯关上窗，踩着悄无声息的零碎步伐踏上阶梯。阁楼上有个漆黑的小房间，用一块木板和一根木棍锁在天花板上。克雷登斯打开锁，他点燃一支蜡烛放木桌上。幽黄的火光跳跃着歪了一下，克雷登斯双手拢住火苗，在墙上打出一片巨大跳动的阴影。

克雷登斯住在一个破破烂烂摇摇欲坠的小小方形匣子里，它处于一个更破烂的街区，四面是待拆卸重建的废墟。破厕所，破墙，一张木桌，一张阁楼里的小床，黑暗与贫穷就像德谟克利特的深井，火光之中唯一的温暖大概就是他的先生。

蜡烛照亮了一张安静的脸，暖色调的烛光甚至打出了一些血色尚存的错觉。格雷夫斯先生向来脸色惨白，不动声色，微笑的模样像个生硬又美丽的假人。他的大衣漆黑，白色领口端正摆在脖颈两侧，先生最钟爱的一对绿松石色领扣钉得整整齐齐。他躺在克雷登斯那张咯吱作响的小木床上，被褥潮湿，发着霉味，半夜有虫蛀的声音，属于一间破屋子，坐落于一个破街区。

克雷登斯重新扣上木板，从内部给小阁楼上了锁。

他的旧皮鞋踢到了一具黑色棺木，涂着金粉的繁复雕花从边角光芒里隐隐漏出。格雷夫斯先生被送过来时就躺在这具黑檀木棺椁里。

五天前的一个清晨，克雷登斯下楼收拾前天夜里暴雨打散的青藤叶。木窗被刮得不成样子，他看到一个巨大的黑色长方形木匣横陈在小屋中央的烂叶堆里，像一个包装精美的礼物盒。棺木盒内部铺满了柔软的红色天鹅绒和金丝簇绒，一些东方风格的黄金饰品，还有新鲜玫瑰，绿色叶子被摘下来，叠在最外层的边缘。格雷夫斯沉睡着，与一具用作陪葬的古代艳尸无异。这些装饰铺陈必定出自一个绝对的奢华癫狂症之手，他精心策划着，用摆放艺术品的方式陈列格雷夫斯先生。

克雷登斯面无血色，跪倒在半开的棺椁边。这是一个绝对静止的格雷夫斯先生，眼珠和睫毛停止颤抖——安全部办公室的画像也比他有生命力得多。克雷登斯同时被巨大的恐慌和精细构造的美景压得喘不过气，他的膝盖摩擦着大衣下摆，绕着棺椁顶端爬了两步，颤抖着伸出手，贴上了格雷夫斯的嘴唇。

他死了。

死者苍白的脸庞在生机盎然的鲜红玫瑰里透出一股曼妙的邪恶腥气。克雷登斯猛地把手缩回来，又犹豫着重新抚上那片冷漠的皮肤。

他说不清是多久之前，那两片嘴唇还保持着温柔的淡粉色，轻轻贴合起来翘起细微的弧度，它们黏连在一起，贴到男孩稚嫩的额头上。

克雷登斯于是哭起来。他抖得像被暴雨浇坏了的幼藤，缩在地板上，四肢僵硬，在棺椁旁蜷曲成一团。男孩不知道哭了多久，终于流干了身体里的水，再也掉不出眼泪，又爬起来注视先生的脸。他这样看了一会，直到天色渐渐暗淡下去。克雷登斯感觉不到饥饿与疲惫，他不想去思考格林德沃出于什么目的送给他这具尸体，从先生脑子里知道了什么，又对先生做了什么——克雷登斯只万念俱灰地贴着棺木，放纵自己软弱地逃避一切现实。

霞光升起的时候，理智渐渐回到怪胎男孩的脑海之中。他将自己柔弱的四肢半跪着支撑起来，缓慢移开了棺盖剩余的部分。格雷夫斯先生以男孩见过最优雅的姿势仰面躺在昂贵绒面与鲜花从中，大理石白的手叠放在胸前，细长的手指细致交错着，黑色大衣严严实实覆盖身躯，门襟笔直，庄重得叫人不敢触碰。

格林德沃是怀着怎样的心情收拾他的囚犯，修剪玫瑰的枝叶，配置金饰，把日夜相处的男人亲手摆放成工艺品的模样呢?

想到这里克雷登斯突然想要破坏一切——整整两年，他沉浸在可悲而虚假的幸福之中，而始作俑者恶狠狠的榨干了那真正该属于他的。他随心所欲地施以暴行，然后摆出令人作呕的恋爱模样，格雷夫斯先生不会成为他卖弄的对象。

克雷登斯注意到皮鞋上方露出的一小截白色的脚踝，这片惨白在黑红中太过显眼，大衣底下还透着一小片可疑的紫红色。克雷登斯额头突突跳动着，伸手探进了大衣的底摆里。

一片滑腻冰冷。克雷登斯猛地掀开了大衣，红玫瑰溢出大片，四散着飞起又打翻到地上。完美工艺品遭到了破坏，男孩双手插进玫瑰堆里死死拽住衣摆。

先生大衣底下什么都没穿。克雷登斯假装看不见那些错综复杂的凌虐痕迹，腰杆和胯骨上布满青色指印。乳房上有一些泛着紫的淤伤，看起来像是鞭打以及割裂的伤口，手臂和大腿上残存深深的捆绑痕迹，克雷登斯解开高领大衣的领口，又看到脖颈上铁链绞索的勒伤。他知道格林德沃送给他尸体的用意了，那个狡诈恶毒的德国佬大概正咯咯大笑着，想象安全部部长纯洁的秘密情人此刻是什么样的反应。

他成功了。

他知道他们还什么都没有做过。

先生对他的未成年爱人仅限于小心翼翼的拥抱和亲吻，他们隐秘地躲在漏风的窗户下，格雷夫斯先生抱着他。男孩以为情人之间就是这个模样，再也不会有第二种形式。他也知道那些成人之间的，被母亲称之为淫秽罪恶的东西，克雷登斯只会在夜半悄悄用先生赠送的手帕包住稚嫩的阴茎，而他高潮中所幻想的部位，也只集中在先生温柔微笑的面孔上。男孩必须在夜半处理掉作恶之后的手帕污渍，以免遭到毒打，他想先生总会等他长大。他可以告诉先生这些事。

但先生总是早早离开，什么信息都不留下。

男孩珍贵的那段成年时光被该死的格林德沃占据了。他占据了自己，同时占据了先生。男孩还记得格雷夫斯先生两条长腿的触感，他们互相用膝盖隔着薄薄面料交缠过，现在这双腿之间结痂了黑色的血渍，还有一些凝固的浅黄色的液体。克雷登斯知道那是什么，他处理过太多次了，只是他贫乏的大脑一时不能组织起来这一切——他不知道它们为什么会出现在格雷夫斯先生的身上，男孩只感觉到一阵熟悉的鼓胀和疼痛瞬间挤满了阴茎，它罪恶地直立起来，生机勃勃，正对着先生苍白赤裸的双腿。

格雷夫斯先生这时候会坐过来安抚小情人，轻描淡写地调笑男孩的过于大胆，但死去的魔法师依旧毫无知觉地躺在那里，摆出一副任人处置的静态。克雷登斯呼吸急促，大片的晕红攀上颧骨和眼睑之下细小的血管，他听到有个声音在耳畔低语——"是的。现在你可以对他做任何你想做的事了。"

在你们永远不会被曝光的黑暗爱情里，你那遥不可及的、高贵的、无从玷污的、自私的年长情人不会再拒绝你的任何请求，不会再离开你，不会把你扔在恐怖的鞭挞和思念里，不会再叫漫长的等待继续惩罚你。你终于能彻底控制他了。

奸淫一具尸体，就好像格林德沃奸淫你的先生。黑暗的声音告诉他——先生不过是一件物品，就好像你对他来说是一件娱乐的物品。你爱他的恶劣掌控与傲慢，就像他爱小男孩柔嫩的身体和傻瓜脑袋。谁知道那具道貌岸然的雄性肉体在看到克雷登斯时会不会像恋童癖看到毛绒玩具那样硬呢?

克雷登斯的手指在先生腿上留下一个小小陷坑，尸体尚且新鲜温柔，皮层下红色的斑点还不明显，不足以消解意有所图者的欲望。然而男孩终究被罪恶所打败，他又哭了起来，这次是为自己的懦弱和堕落。他扣住微微僵硬的膝弯和脊柱，把赤裸的先生搬到棺盖之上。一座受到奸污的圣洁雕像被冷水浸湿，克雷登斯用他能找到最干净的毛巾擦拭傲罗的裸体。先生如今脆弱不堪，很容易就染上瘀痕，男孩极力避免粗糙的布面纹理在血管上擦出新的伤疤。他极尽温柔地掩盖他人所遗留的暴力，在摸到臀缝间的污渍结块时再次啜泣起来。

你屈服于天使，屈服于死神，也不得不屈服于欲望。

少年的阴茎在裤头鼓动着。他跪在地板上颤抖着解开裤带，就像每次夜半做的那样，用力握住它。这次没有手帕，也不会再遭到毒打，男孩自慰时不再构画微笑的纯洁白人面孔，他直直盯住胯骨上的青色指印、挤压在棺木上的丰腴臀肉、微张的双腿间沉睡在毛发里的阴茎——格林德沃是怎样捏住俘虏的胯骨，把他钉在地板上，用阴茎捅穿那个小小的肉洞。先生大概会哭出声来，或者求饶，或者反抗，或者忍耐，不管怎么样他总是躲不过那根德国制造阴茎。或许格德沃用了别的进入先生，一些魔法玩具，束缚带，还有女士束腰——黑巫师喜欢这一套，并无数次对男孩单独展示过。克雷登斯一边哭泣一边在尸体边上达到了高潮——这次他或许真的要下地狱了。格林德沃在生前玷污先生，而他在死后玷污先生。

格雷夫斯的唇角沾了一道精液，男孩晃着高潮过后裸露在外的粉色阴茎，爬过去重新替先生擦干净。

金丝簇绒下叠放着格雷夫斯生前最爱的那套衬衫马甲，克雷登斯把它们重新穿回先生身上，别上领扣，看着尸体重新变回了一个温和而冷漠的帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯先生。

克雷登斯把棺椁和先生一起锁进了他一个人的小阁楼。先生生前从不会睡在他的破床上，现在已经失去了拒绝的权利。男孩抱着先生，轻轻用嘴触碰那两片结霜的灰白嘴唇。这不是童话，他吻不醒他的公主，但他不在意。温暖和幸福充满了这间寒冷的小阁楼，克雷登斯说:"晚安，圣诞快乐，先生。"

先生在床头昏暗而暧昧的灯光中回抱他：“晚安，圣诞快乐，我的宝贝。”

克雷登斯想要永远地藏起先生。

他想他做得到。一切的无望等待终于结束，寒冷与魔法正挽留着早已失去生命的躯壳，克雷登斯擦拭那些发紫的斑点，又去亲吻眼睑周围微陷的死寂血管。男孩已经习惯了这个不会说话也不会动的先生，他的身体常年寒冷，日渐萎缩僵硬，但他拥有死亡般的温柔——这些足够。

"他们以为你在那里。"男孩说。

"你本来应该在那里的。我把你偷走了，你不会怪我的，对吗?"

葬礼已经开始了，而克雷登斯只想在角落里抱着先生慢慢腐烂。他不介意先生散发臭味，流出汁液弄脏床垫，他会把先生弄干净。

今天的天气还不错，小雨，行人稀少，克雷登斯有了久违的出行渴望。

"先生，要出去走走吗?外面可能有点冷，可是我没有更多的大衣了。"

男孩没有等回答。他把格雷夫斯裹好，拿出教堂捐赠的轮椅，铺上绒毯，搂着被马甲束住的腰肢将先生摆放端正，撑上伞，走出屋外。他推着先生走过他们相遇的巷子，他们低头像情侣般窃窃私语，又往前走，走过教堂门外，主席女士正在念悼词，纪念一位逝去的优秀魔法师，穿着黑衣的人们笔直站立着，克雷登斯没有停下，他们继续走，一直消失在河边的雾霭里。

"我知道你会喜欢我的礼物。"

有人在教堂门口停了下来。格雷夫斯先生撑起一把黑伞，银色眼珠重新变回柔和的棕色。


End file.
